I'll Protect You Forever (Tadaomi Karasuma x Irina Jelavic)
by Kurashina Asuka
Summary: Chapter 3 is out guys! Note: Sorry guys I'll end this fic with chapter 3 today :3 But I'll make a new one tomorrow. I want different time flows of Irina and Karasuma soooo I'm going to make some more ! Banzai! 3
1. Chapter 1

Karasuma's POV

 _"I'm home! Irina I brought us some food from a fast food chain."_ I said. _"Are you even a human? Do you know what kind of taste a cooked food is?"_ Irina said. _"I don't know and I can't cook because I'm so busy."_ I said. _"I'm here you know! I know how to cook!"_ Irina shouted. _"No thanks, Irina. You'll just mess my kitchen and make me do more work."_ I said.

Irina's POV

 _"No thanks, Irina. You'll just mess my kitchen and make me do more work."_ Karasuma said. _"WHAT?! I'M NOT A MESS IN THE KITCHEN! I know how to clean stuff too!"_ I said. _"How can he be so dense? I'm just messing around but when it comes to household chores, I'm the best!"_ I thought. _"Nevermind. Let's just eat the food before it gets cold."_ Karasuma said. I nodded angrily.

Karasuma's POV

 _"By the way Irina, how's your work at the Ministry of Defense? Sorry for not seeing you because I have so many works to do."_ I said. _"I'm fine! I don't need you to see me!"_ She said.

 _Irina's POV_

 _"I'm fine! I don't need you to see me!"_ I said. _"Ouch. I wanted to say the opposite one but I nailed it..."_ I thought. _"Let's finish eating because I'm going to sleep early! Earlier than you thought!"_ I said.(lol. I made that up) _"Is that so? Then I'll watch some movie later."_ He replied. _"DENSE... He didn't even try to invite me!"_ I thought.

Karasuma's POV

 _"Irina, after you finished eating you can go to your room. I'll wash the dishes for you. After all, you need to sleep early too."_ I said. _"Fine! I'm done here!"_ She said,while running upstairs. _"What's her problem?"_ I asked myself.

After Karasuma washed the dishes he opened the TV and put his favorite DVD and played it. While Irina can't sleep (Why? She always thinks of how dense Karasuma is.)

Time skip. Karasuma fell asleep in his large sofa. While Irina go downstairs to drink some water.

Irina's POV

 _"Why is he even sleeping in the sofa?"_ I asked myself. _"Well never mind. I guess I'll look at his cute face for a while :3"_

Time passed and Irina fell asleep at the sofa too.

The Next Morning. They woke up cuddling each other.

Karasuma's POV

 _"I- Irina! What are you doing here!"_ I shouted. _"Mmmm... Kara..suma. Why so loud? *yawns*"_ She asked. _"Get the hell out of here!"_ I shouted. _" EEEEEEP!"_ She shouted while running upstairs. _"Impossible. I slept with her last night! I slept...with Irina... Wait! Stop it Karasuma!"_ I said as I shake my head. _"This is wrong. She's just my roommate. Not more than that!"_


	2. Chapter 2

Irina's POV

 _"Jeez! What's his problem?! I just slept in the sofa with him ACCIDENTALY. I hope he's not that mad. I guess I'll get ready for work now."_ I said.

 **TIME SKIP**

Few months later. At the Ministry of Defense...

Karasuma's POV

 _"How's the mission? Will our agents can handle it?"_ I asked. _"Of course sir. We send there some of our professional agents and Irina-san."_ One of his men said. _"Irina huh? I wonder what is she doing now there."_ I thought. _"Handle the rest here! I'm going to help them!"_ I said. _"Irina is a professional agent but not every time. She needs a protector to. She needs me."_ I thought.

Irina's POV

 _"Jeez! No one_ _said that the mission_ _could be this hard! I hope Karasuma is here to help me. But he's not! He's the chief at the Ministry of Defense. Of course I know it's impossible for him to help me." I thought. Suddenly someone grabbed my arm and I can't fight because it's a surprise attack and I just know that I fell asleep. "Karasuma...Karasuma... Tasukete...(Help me)" I thought before I fell asleep._

Karasuma's POV

While I was in the plane going to the mission place I got bored so I looked at the window. When suddenly, all I could think was Irina. _"Of all people, why her..."_ I whispered to myself.

 **TIME SKIP**

Karasuma's POV

I'm already in the mission place. I found some of our agents and when I asked them where Irina is, they can't answer. _"Well, let's find her as soon as possible! I don't want Irina to get in trouble."_ I said to our agents. _"Yes Sir!"_ They shouted as we scatter and look at each place Irina could go. And then all of a sudden, my phone rang and the Caller's name is 'Irina'. _"Hello. Irina? Where are you?" I asked. "Are you Tadaomi Karasuma of the Ministry of Defense? Let's just say I'm a stranger who took Irina, one of your agents. She was careless because of you. If you want to save her, go to the place where I will send the address."_ The man hanged up the phone. _"She was careless because of me? Why Irina?"_ I thought. _"Let's wait for now until he send the address! Our objective is to rescue Irina and nothing else! Are we clear?!"_ I said. _"Yes Sir!"_

Irina's POV

 _"What happened to me...where am I? Oh I remembered. I was kidnapped while we are doing our mission. I hope they will notice that I'm missing as soon as possible... Is this the end of us... Karasuma?"_ I thought.


	3. Chapter 3

Karasuma's POV

 _"Now we know where Irina is, we need to rescue her but we need be cautious too. It might be a trap."_ I said. _"Okay sir! But first we'll take care of the exits. The culprit might escape."_ My men replied. _"It's ok. We're only here to rescue Irina and that's it."_ I said.

After a few minutes.

 _"Okay. I'll go in first. You all will stand by here for a while."_ I said. _"Yes Sir! Will go in if you got Irina-san."_ The agents replied. _"Irina, I'm coming for you!"_ I thought as I move forward in the abandoned house _._ A few minutes later I found Irina, tied in a chair. _"Irina! Are you alright?!"_ I asked.

Irina's POV

 _"Irina! Are you alright?!_ Karasuma asked. _"Kara...suma? You came to save me?"_ I asked. _"Of course I will save you. Are you hurt?"_ He asked. _"A little but I'm fine. Let's get out of this abandoned house..."_ I said. _"No you cannot leave this house until you defeat me."_ A man said. _"Are you the one who kidnapped Irina?!"_ Karasuma asked,angrily. _"Yes of course Tadaomi Karasuma! I'm glad to see you."_ The man said. _"I hate your guts on kidnapping- "I'm dizzy..."_ I said.(She fell asleep) _my wife! "_ Karasuma said.(lol. I made that up.)

Karasuma's POV

 _"Is she your wife? I don't think so. You just had an agreement Karasuma."_ He said. _"Why am I so pissed off? I want to punch him."_ I thought. _"I never had an agreement. That proposal was my confession of feelings for Irina. Tho it's messed up because of the people she killed. Of course I fixed that all with my proposal."_ I said. _"Very well then Mr. Karasuma. Shall I kill your wife first?_ *grins*" He said. _"No you won't and will never kill her!"_ I attacked him with my punches. He's very fast. Faster than me. _"I need to protect Irina. I need to beat this man!"_ I thought. _"Finally one of my punches hit his right arm. But it's not yet over. It's just a punch."_ I thought. Then finally my 4th punch beat him. _"Guess you should shut yourself here and don't bother me and Irina anymore."_ I said to him while he was unconscious. _"Finally, I can save Irina."_ I whispered to myself as I grab Irina and get out of the abandoned house.

Irina's POV

I'm still unconscious but I see a bright light and someone is carrying me. Is it Karasuma? _"Kara...suma?"_ I asked as I open my eyes he laye me down on the bed _. "Irina it's alright now we're in a hotel for a moment because you need to rest and stop being an agent for a while. Do you want me to give you a week off?"_ He asked. _"Fine. But I just want to rest at home okay?"_ I said. _"Okay. But I will take care of you for 4 days."_ He said. _"Fine. I can't stop you."_ I said as I giggle softly _. "I'm home, Karasuma."_ I said with a smile. _"Welcome back, Irina."_ He said.

Karasuma's POV

 _"Welcome back, Irina."_ I said. _"I missed you so much."_ I said in my mind. _"Of course we don't need to stay in a hotel. Why don't we go back at my house?"_ I asked. _"Okay. You're taking care of me, right?"_ She asked. _"Of course. Later, let's start packing your things in here."_ I said. _"Okay."_ She replied.

After a few hours later, Irina and Karasuma checked out in the hotel and went to back Karasuma's house.

Irina's POV

 _"Glad to be home again!"_ I said as I lie down on the big sofa where I accidentaly slept with Karasuma. _"Brings back memories huh."_ I thought. _"Well Karasuma, since I'm back. I'll cook our food. NO BUYING OF FOOD IN A FAST FOOD CHAIN! Understood?!"_ I asked him. _"Of course. You didn't know that I love your cooking?"_ He asked as I get flustered. _"Shu- Shut up! While I'm cooking you should just watch TV!"_ I said, smiling while facing the stove. _"Okay."_ He said as he hid his smile too.

After a few minutes, Irina is done in the kitchen and preparing the Dining table and the food.

 _"Karasuma! The food's ready! Let's eat before it gets cold."_ I said.

After we eat, he's the one who washed the dishes and I took a bath while he was washing the dishes. After he wash the dishes he took a bath too. _"Why do you even have to show your body, KARASUMA! _"_ I said in my thoughts as I panicked because he was sitting beside me. _"Why don't you wear some clothes? Don't show off your body in front of me Karasuma, I'm not impressed(I'm really impressed)."_ I said to him but he's not listening. I didn't mind it. The time flew by and I fell asleep while Karasuma is...

Karasuma's POV

 _"She fell asleep while we're watching a movie. So cute. Guess I'll turn of the TV."_ I said in my thoughts. Of course I wanted to sleep with her NOW because everything's changed. I fell in love with her as the time pass by. I lay down beside her and hugged her from behind.

The Next Morning

 _"She's fast asleep. Guess I'll wait her to wake up since it's our off."_ I whispered to myself while looking closely ate her face and suddenly...she moved forward in front of me. Of course we accidentaly kissed each other while she's sleeping and she woke up because she felt like something was on her lips. I held her cheeks as she open her eyes. I realized that. She was never shocked nor angry. She's happy.

Irina's POV

I woke up then suddenly I felt Karasuma's lips on me. I opened my eyes and realized that we accidently kissed. He held my cheeks so I can't let go. _"Of course not. I won't let go. This is the moment that I was waiting for."_ I thought as we stop the kiss slowly and hugged him. _"Good Morning, Karasuma."_ I greeted him with a smile.

Karasuma's POV

 _"Good Morning, Karasuma."_ She said and greeted me with a smile. _"Good Morning too, Irina the light of my life."_ I said as I kiss her cheek and she giggled. _"Since it's our off, why don't we go on a date?"_ I asked her. _"Yes let's go on a date."_ She said and hugged me but accidentaly we fell on the sofa. _"Irina are you alright?!"_ I asked her, worriedly. _"I'm fine Karasuma. Thank you for protecting me as always."_ She replied. _"If it's you, I'll protect you forever."_ I replied.

 ** _~END_**


End file.
